monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fortuna "Simone" Canis
Fortuna Canis - Znana głównie pod imieniem "Simone". Jest to bowiem jej "pseudonim artystyczny" dziewczyna prowadzi blog, na którym incognito wypowiada się na różne tematy, a to modowe, a to filmowe...ogólnie, dzieli się swoją opinią i ma calkiem spore grono fanów oraz obserwujących. By uniknąć mozliwego rozglosu, czy nieprzyjemności, prowadzi blog pod zmienioną tozsamością. Dziewczyna, to na ogół przyjacielska osoba, z tendencją do bycia lizuską. Bywa bardzo przewrażliwiona na swoim punkcie, co potrafi być naprawdę denerwujące. Chociaż bardzo nie lubi osób chamskich a także bezczelnych, sama często nie potrafi utrzymać jézyka na wodzy i rzuci jakimś ironicznym tekstem, czy zwyczajnie zkrytykuje i to niezbyt przyjemnie, przez co wiele osób ma ją za zołzę. Fortuna jednake, nigdy nie działa w złej wierze, po prostu nie należy do osób obiektywnych, i zwykle kieruje się zasadą że szczerość wyjdzie wszystkim na dobre. Dziewczyna, prócz blogowaniem interesuje się kinematografią, sztuką, muzyką...zawsze jest na bieżąco z nowinkami w świecie kultury. Osobowość Fortuna, to na pierwszy rzut oka nie groźna, bystra dziewczyna która jest typem domatorki. W istocie, o wiele bardziej woli siedzieć w swoim pokoju, niżli wychodzić do innych. Dziewczyna, większość swojego dnia poświęca swoim pasjom, przez co zaniedbuje trochę szkołę. Upiorka, w życiu kieruje się swoim własnym kompasem moralnym, i raczej nie należy do osób obiektywnych - zwykle patrzy przez pryzmat tego, czy coś przypadło jej do gustu. Nie stroni od ironii, a zdarza się że bywa zwyczajnie wredna, czego sama nie dostrzega. Po prostu, uważa że szczerość jest podstawą dobrych relacji. Kosmitka, wprost uwielbia być chwalona, oraz otrzymywać dowody sympatii. Nie jest zbyt ciekawską osóbką, i nie wchodzi z butami do życia innych, uważa że "każdy sobie rzepkę skrobie", toteż zwykle pracuje solo. Fortuna, bez wątpienia jest osobą odpowiedzialną - rozumie słowo " nie" , nigdy nie zaywższa swoich możliwości, a przy tym wszystkim, potrafi wziąść odpowiedzialnošć za swoje czyny. Dziewczyna, często zbyt bardzo angażuje się w projekty, na których jej zależy. Jeśli ktoś, zalezie jej z skórę lub obrazi coś, co dziewczyna uważa za wartościowe - nie ma przebacz. Wyłazi z niej wtedy mała żmija, która nie potrafi pochamować swojego języka. Z Fortuną nie ma żartów, potrafi być istnym koszmarem. Zażarcie broni tego co do niej należy. Biorąc to pod uwagę, oraz fakt że brzydzi się bycia wrednym ukazuje się kolejna znacząca ułomność kosmitki - mianowicie hipokryzja. Sama, na blogu na codzień udziela rad, ale tak naprawdę nigdy z nich nie korzysta, woli sprawy załatwiać po swojemu. Wygląd Fortuna jest raczej przeciętnego wzrostu kosmitką o błękitnawej cerze, pokrytej delikatnym "pancerzem" z jej kości ogonowej wyrasta ogon w odcieniu skóry, który w pewnym odcinku się rozdwaja. Dziewczyna często ozdabia go koralikami. Jej uszy są dosyć małe a kształtem przywodzą na myśl ludzkie narządy słuchu. Na szerokości oczodołów oraz deczko wyżej, tak powyżej połowy czoła dziewczyna posiada białe znamiona - "plamki" bądź dla niektórych zniekształcone "gwiazdki" oczy dziewczyny są nienaturalnie duże, tak samo jej tęczówki w szaro - granatowym odcieniu. Fortuna posiada charakterystyczny błysk w oku o "barwach galaktyki" jej uzębienie jest bardzo drobne, nie posiada warg ale nie przeszkadza to dziewczynie by robić sobie makijaż,wargi domalowywuje sobie szminką. Włosy kosmitki są niesamowicie puszyste, otulają jej twarz. Mają barwę zlota pomieszanego ze srebrem. Jej nos oraz policzki pokrywa rumieniec. Relacje 'Rodzina' Fortuna, jest córką pary kosmitów. Stosunkowo nie dawno, wraz z rodzicami przeprowadziła się na Ziemię, do Salem w USA. Jej mama - Urannie, pracuje tutaj jako geodeta i prawie całe dni spędza w pracy, natomiast ojciec dziewczyny - Milky, zajmuje się produkcją reality-show. Fortuna jest jedynaczką, co bardzo jej odpowiada. 'Dalsza rodzina' Z całej rodziny dziewczyny, jedynie ona oraz jej odzice wyemigrowali na Ziemię. Dziadkowie, ciotki, wujkowie oraz kuzyni Fortuny, pozostali na jej rodzimej planecie. Mają sporadyczny kontakt. 'Przyjaciele' Kosmitka zaprzyjaźniła się z Izumi Chang - Hino. 'Znajomi' Koleżeńskie relacje, kosmitka złapała z Cassidy Catingtons a także z Akankshą Kali. Zna także Jamyang Kwin Kyaoe. 'Wrogowie' Dziewczyna, nie zapałała sympatią do dwóch, natrętnych z natury osób - Sun Hi Yumehy oraz jej kuzynki Min Hwan. 'Miłość' Fortuna, oficjalnie spotyka się z szkieletką Riley Bone. 'Zwierzak' Kosmitka, jest włašcicielką małej rybki głębinowej imieniem Annie. Fortuna, bardzo długo prosiła się rodziców o zaierzaka. Początkowo, nie była zachwycona pupilkiem, ale obecnie naprawdę przywiązała się do rybki. Zainteresowania 'Blogowanie' Fortuna, prowadzi blog na którym wypowiada się na tematy, związane z kulturą. Rozmawia o muzyce, literaturze, filmach czy sztuce. Dziewczyna, blog prowdadzi od dobrych kilku lat i ma całkiem spore grono obserwujących. Potwory, naprawdę słuchają tego co kosmitka ma do powiedzenia, jednakże by uniknąć rozgłosu czy prześladowań, na blogu, pod swoimi postami, kosmitka podpisuje się kobiecym imieniem "Simone". 'Kino i seriale' Dziewczyna, jest maniaczką oglądania serialii. W każdy wolny dłuższy weekend, kosmitka zabiera się za albo kontynuację rozpoczętej serii, albo za rozpoczęcie nowej, tak czy siak - w swoim życiu obejrzała już naprawdę wiele produkcji ziemskich. Bardzo chętnie porozmawia z innymi osobami na ten temat. Kosmitka, szczególnie upodobała sobie kino przygodowe a także thrillery, choć nie stroni także od oglądania animacji. 'Muzyka Jazzowa' Fortuna, z prawdziwą przyjemnością uwielbia słuchać utworów z gatunku Smooth jazz, sama posiada kilka albumów muzycznych, swoich ulubionych twórców. Kiedy tylko czuje, że zaczyna nad sobą nie panować natychmiast puszcza piosenkę ze swojej playlisty, a wszelka złość odchodzi w siną dal. Zdolności *'Lewitacja' - Fortuna potrafi unosić się kilka cwntrymwtrów nad ziemią, jednak rzadko przemieszcza się w ten sposób. *'Teleikneza' - Kosmitka, potrafi przenosić ciała stałe oraz płyny przy pomocy siły woli. *'Fosforyzacja' - Dziewczyna, w ciemnych pomieszczeniach emanuje delikatnym, niebieskim światłem. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Nosi na czole zlotawy diadem z kryształkien. *Włosy, często splątuje w kitki na wysokości brody. *Po białych znamionach na twarzy. *Często nosi buty - tzw. creepersy. Wystąpienia *Brak. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: - Simone. Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' - "I to by było na tyle" '''Najbardziej lubi: - Blogować, dobre posiłki oraz wyprzedaże. ...a najmniej: - Spamerów, bez podstawnej krytyki, hamskich osób oraz kiedy czegoś zapomina. Zwierzak: ''' - Rybka głębinowa - Annie. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: - Swojego tabletu oraz jakiejś frotki do włosów. Ulubiony kolor: ' - Czarny oraz biel. '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' - Sufit w pokoju dziewczyny, jest całkowicie wykonany ze szkła. 'Ciekawostka: ' - Rodzina dziewczyny,wynajmuje mały dom jednorodzinny na przedmieściach Salem, a włącznie z domem, mały ogród w którym co weekend urządzają grill party dla sąsiadów. Ciekawostki *Fortuna, pod imieniem Asteroida byla adoptem przekazanym pierwotnie LadyOfTheKnife, a następnie zabranym z powrotem. *Jej nazwisko pochodzi od nazwy konstelacji. Zawdzięcza je Liściowi. *Imię jej matki pochodzi od muzy Astronomii - Uranii, zaś jej ojca zostało zaczerpnięte od słowa "Milky Way" (pl. Droga mleczna). *Jest wielką fanką animacji rodzinnych. Co weekend ogląda jedną, tak jak to było w zwyczaju w jej rodzinnym domu. *Cytat "główny" jest nawiązaniem od słów postaci Albusa Dumbledor'a w filmie "Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu". *Riley uczy kosmitkę języka Hiszpańskiego. *Bloga, dziewczyna prowadziła jeszcze przed przybyciem do Salem. *Fortuna urodziny obchodzi siedemnastego Marca, w dzień św. Patryka. *Ubrania w basicu, zostały zaczerpnięte od motywu "Stardust" z gry on - line "Moviestarplanet". Serie '''Basic *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Grudzień 2017. Fortuna ID.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Fortuny są spięte w dwie kitki i luźno opadają na jek raniona. Fryzurę zdobią białe, kryształowe spineczki. Dziewcxyna ubrana jest w biały sweter, z podobizną kotów w "kolorach galaktyki". Prócz tego, dziewczyna ma na sobie czarne legginsy przed kolano, z wyciętymi gwiazdkami odsłaniającymi lekko jej skórę, oraz czarną spódnicę, która r9wnież jest lekko wycięta i odsłania fragmenty ciała kosmitki. Szyję dziewczyny zdobi czarny naszyjnik z podobizną planety Saturn, a lewą rękę szary zegarek z dużym cyferblatem. Buty dziewczyny to czarno - granatowe Creepersy. Makijaż Simone składa się jedynie ze złotawych cienii do powiek. 'New Scaremester/First Day of School' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Luty 2018. Fortuna FDOS.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy kosmitki zostały lekko podkręcone, ozdobione fioletowym pasemkiem i delikatnie otulają jej twarz. Dziewxzyna ma na sobie biały sweter z wyszytym czarnym napisem "I don't believe in humans" rękawy swetra są zakończone fioletowymi ornamentami. Prócz tego, Simone ma na sobie przylegające do ciała, długie czarne spodnie ze srebrnym połyskiem, które w okolicach kolan mają wycięte po dwie dziury. Wokół bioder, ma zapięty czarny pas z ćwiekami. Ogon nastolatki ozdobiony został czarną bransoletą, jej szyję zdobi srebrby szaliczek a paznokcie są pomalowane czarnym lakierem. Buty dziewczyny to granatowe trampki z białymi językami, wiązane oraz na czarnej podeszwie. Makijaż Fortuny składa się jedynie z czerwonej pomadki. Miejsce Pochodzenia thumb|left|108pxSparri - własnego autorstwa Planeta położona poza Układem Słonecznym. Cechują ją niska temperatura, brak państw, wspólny dla wszystkich władca oraz rok bez podziału na miesiące a "okresy". Sparri jest rzadko odwiedzaną planetą z uwagi na wspomniane zimno. W dodatku planeta obcituje w wiele miast oraz ogromnych budynków, panuje tu pośpiech, obecna jest wysoko rozwinięta technologia dlatego niewiele osób decyduje się na opuszczenie planety a tym bardziej na życie poza nią. Klasyczny potwór Kosmita, obcy – hipotetyczny przedstawiciel inteligentnej formy życia pozaziemskiego.thumb|left|120px Nie ma w chwili obecnej wiarygodnych danych naukowych o istnieniu inteligentnych istot pozaziemskich, choć wielu naukowców zajmujących się astronomią, astrobiologią i filozofią jest zdania, iż choćby z przyczyn statystycznych gdzieś we Wszechświecie musi istnieć życie, w tym życie świadome (paradoks Fermiego). Temat ten pojawia się też wśród filozofów. W lutym 2011 roku 17 artykułów w Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society omawiało ten temat. Michael Shermer przypuszcza na łamach Świata Nauki, że cywilizacja tak rozwinięta by nawiązać kontakt, będzie też nastawiona pokojowo uzasadniając, że ludzkość wraz z rozwojem cywilizacji staje się bardziej pokojowa. Galeria Fortuna portret.jpg|Rysy twarzy plus oczy Asteroida RM.jpg|Pierwszy "basic" SzkiceOCek.jpg Ginni Niko i Simone chibi.jpg Fortuna ID.jpg FortunaID.jpg W różnych seriach Fortuna FDOS.jpg|First day of Scholl Fortuna w galowej-balowej sukni szkic.jpg|szkic Fortuny w eleganckim ubranku Od innych Asteroida Skulette.PNG|stare skullette od Lady Asteroida.png|od Lady (stary wygląd) Asteroida ID.png|od Lady (stary wygląd) Asteroida ID 2.png|od Lady (stary wygląd) Fortuna Skullette by Pixie.png|Oficjalne skullette postaci od Pixie Meta timeline *'2015/16 (?)' - Rochi tworzy adopt, który zostaje adoptowany przez Lady. *'2017' - Prawa do postaci, trafiają do Rochi. *'2017' - Wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Fortuna Canis. *'2017' - zostaje ujawniony nowy basic Fortuny, bio. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Fortuną oraz tekst. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Sparri